Gundam Seed: Love Beyong The Battlefield
by Eagle Alchemist
Summary: After all that had happened, all the heartache and hardships, they were finally happy. Now came a test like none before it. Something neither of them had ever undertaken. Would this night...be a success or a failure? RATED FOR ADULT CONTENT.


**Gundam Seed:**

**Love Beyond The Battlefield**

_By Eagle_Alchemist_

The day was bright, with a gentle breeze coming off the water. The small collection of white folding chairs had been set up facing the arch on the small wooden platform. The arch itself was covered in small fairy lights, blood red roses and baby's breath intertwined. The Marque tent was set up with tables and chairs, all decorated with soft light weight cloth in a pale cream. Each table top was adorned with a glass bowl, colorful petals drifted amongst the floating candles. The main table was on it's own low platform, with the cake table off to the right. The fairy lights theme was incorporated in here also. In between the main table and the others was a temporary dance floor, of dark oak.

Everything was in place. Ready for the ceremony that evening.

Lacus and Cagalli had outdone themselves with the planning. Even though, both women were dealing with the constraints of pregnancy. The babies were due around the same time. Cousins, that would both be naturals. They were glad to have each other to turn to and Murrue La Flaga to call on with any questions. Everyone truly was like family. And so they had pulled together to make this day perfect and utterly special, for two members of their extended family. Cagalli and Lacus just prayed, they did not go into labour till the wedding was completed and the happy couple were off on their honeymoon. Though, they worried the groom hadn't thought out the location very well.

Athrun, was notoriously _not _very romantic.

With the final checks complete, the ladies waddled their way to the Bridal Suite in the main house. The wedding was to be held in the gardens of the house Kira and Lacus lived in. The bride had requested something informal and low key. As they passed the gentlemen in the games room, relaxing while playing a few games of Billiards and sipping from their snifters of Whiskey, Kira and Kazuhiko stopped them to check they were feeling alright. The ladies shooed them off, insisting they were fine. It took a little effort to get up the stairs however. When they entered the Bridal Suite, the room was noisy and there were two toddlers scampering around.

"Finn, Lara, behave now, stop running around like that." Murrue tried to rein in her children's antics.

"Oh they're fine Murrue, let them play." Lacus told her, smiling "Pretty soon there will be another child running about this house."

"I know that, but still, they can be so headstrong." She sighed.

"Well they do take after their parents." Cagalli added, settling on the end of bed, with a relieved sigh "How did you ever cope with two of them in your belly? I can barely handle one!"

The room erupted in laughter.

"Oh Cagalli, it isn't so bad, carrying two was hell. You would never get a moments rest, as when one stops moving the other starts." Murrue laughed.

"I can't wait to meet my child." Lacus settle on the nearest chair and was rubbing her stomach affectionately.

"Me either, Lacus." Cagalli smiled "Though I am most looking forward to not having to carry it anymore."

More laughter. Shiho came out of the bathroom, looking a little pale. Kayla offered her a glass of water and a couple of Saltine crackers. The brunette envied Kayla, for she was not suffering the same way.

"Sweety are you alright?" Murrue asked, going to Shiho and rubbing her back.

"I'll be fine, thank you Murrue." Shiho replied, smiling a little "It never lasts for long, thank goodness."

"It's so funny, that you and Kayla wound up expecting so close together. A lot like me and Cagalli." Lacus giggled, from her spot on the chair.

"I know it's is so odd. Who would have thought it could happen that way." Kayla replied, laughing a bit "I guess those two really are close."

"Kayla...come on, that is just gross." Shiho complained, but the laughter was contagious.

"Well, I guess I will be the last to complete the circle." Mina suddenly said, from her spot by the mirror.

All the women looked at her, in her slender gown of cream, that barely touched the floor and had embroidery around the hem, down the back and around the waist. Her hair was loose over her bare shoulders and elegantly curled, small white flowers tucked prettily into her long violet tresses. The room was filled by a unanimous "Awww" from the women. Mina looked so lovely, so classic and so utterly happy. She turned, looked at the women around her. Friends. No, family. Over time she had grown to love each and every one of them, like they were her blood relations. She smiled.

"I guess that it's fitting." She explained "After All, Athrun and I were the last couple to get together."

"You guys almost didn't." Kayla suddenly said, then gulped as all eyes were on her.

"Yes I know." Mina said sadly "But, I am here and I am going to marry the man I love and your all going to be there to witness it."

"We wouldn't miss it." Cagalli told her.

"We are family after all." Lacus smiled.

"All of us are." Murrue added.

"We don't need blood to tie us together." Shiho chimed in.

"We are all here for one another and that is what makes family." Kayla finished off.

"Oh...I love you guys." Mina said, sounding tearful but happy.

Doing the best they could with two heavily pregnant women, they all gathered for a group hug. Finn and Lara, not wanting to miss out, squeezed their way into the center. Making everyone laugh anew. The bridesmaids, all five of them, were dressed in simple white halter neck gowns. With the evening drawing in, they began to prepare for the ceremony. Murrue made her way downstairs, to remind the men, her kids in tow. Athrun, Kira, Mu, Kazuhiko, Yzak and Dearka, all took their positions by the arch. To await the women. It seemed to be somewhat of a tradition for them now. All gathered to watch two people promise their lives to each other. Myrna was in the audience. Many of the people were old friends of Athrun's and a few were the brides guests.

Small and relaxed. Elegantly simple. Just how Mina wanted it to be.

Finn and Lara came down the small strip of carpet, Finn was the ring bearer and Lara the flower girl. Their father could not have been prouder. Their mother followed them, with Lacus, Cagalli, Shiho and Kayla taking the short walk, till they stood facing the men. Athrun's gaze turned to the far end of that carpet, as the Violinist began to play the wedding march. His heart swelled with love, as he watched Mina walk toward him. No fancy dress or fancy hair do. Classic lines and delicate embellishments. The smile she wore, was enchanting. When she was finally beside him on the small platform, they smiled at each other. So happy. So ready to commit to one another.

The vicar began the ceremony, beneath the twinkling lights of the arch and the scent of the roses and baby's breath. The entire time, Athrun and Mina just gazed at each other. The very moment, they were pronounced husband and wife, Athrun drew her close and kissed her tenderly. There was applause, excited giggling from the children. They all gathered for another memorable photo. Athrun and Mina in the middle, Lacus and Cagalli resting on chairs with their husbands beside them, Yzak and Dearka kneeling beside Shiho and Kayla who sat on the grass, Mu to Mina's left holding Lara in his arms, Murrue to Athrun's right holding Finn. Everyone smiled brightly. During the reception, music was played softly in the background. The food was wonderful and the mood in the tent was upbeat and cheery with people dancing, the twins trying to get their groove on.

At one point, Mina was on the dance floor with them both, dancing away with them and laughing. Athrun could not help the way he stared. Kira and Mu knew that look. They had those exact thoughts too about their wives. The ladies did their best to dance together, though the heavily pregnant ones were not able to do much. As the evening wound down, everyone gathered on the front steps, to send off the newly-weds. They were to pick up a shuttle to take them to one of the other cities. Just before getting in the car, Mina threw the bouquet and this time, Kayla caught it. Yzak snickered, in the same way Dearka had when Shiho had caught Cagalli's bouquet.

The couple were driven to the harbour to board their shuttle. The location they were headed to, Athrun knew, was known for being a vacation spot. With lovely beaches and top class hotels. They were to stay for two weeks. He hoped his wife would enjoy herself. Though he was nervous as hell...

...about the events that traditionally took place, on the wedding night.

~~~X~~~

Arriving at the door to their suite, Athrun tapped in the door code and it whooshed opened. Before Mina could think, he swept her off her feet and into his arms. She giggled, holding lightly around his neck.

"Tradition." Was all he said with a smile

"One I kinda like." Mina replied, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

After carrying her across the threshold, he set her down lightly and ordered the lights on. Mina gasped in awe. This suite, was incredible. As she slowly moved around the room, finding more and more that surprised her, she turned to Athrun and bit her lip. His bow tie was loose around his neck. His jacket open. He just smiled right back at her.

"This suite, is so amazing Athrun." She exclaimed, then gasped again when she saw the balcony and the view "Oh...wow.."

"I thought you might like this." He said as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her "You do have a love of the ocean."

"Yes and oh my goodness Athrun..." She turned in his arms "This is so sweet of you to pick a suite that has sea views."

"I wanted my wife to be happy." He told her.

"Well I am happy, being with you." She gazed into his eyes "All this, is just wonderful, but it wouldn't be so without you." She gave him a peck on the lips.

Athrun could feel his body getting hot, having her this close all alone in such a romantic room. Knowing he was finally free, to connect with her completely. But his own shyness, seemed to make him over think his actions. Mina moved from his hold to walk about the room. There was a welcome hamper, a bottle of bubbly on ice with a bowl of fresh Strawberries, his and hers bath robes, fresh flowers in various vases around the room. And then of course, the very large super king sized bed. She looked at it a moment. She had been told, by Murrue and Cagalli and Lacus, what usually occurred on a couples wedding night. She glanced to Athrun. The poor man was blushing profusely and trying not to look at the bed.

Mina knew, that last barrier between them would take time to pull down. So she would not expect anything and just enjoy being alone with him. Though at that moment, her body was stirring with anticipation and it was making her feel hot all over. Even though the balcony doors were wide open. Walking to Athrun, she turned her back to him and pulled her hair over her shoulder, peering at him over the other shoulder. She smiled, sweetly, then uttered a sequence of words that had Athrun's blush grow darker.

"Unzip me please? I'm feeling so hot in this dress now." She asked him sweetly.

"Uh, s-sure." His pulse sped up and unsteady hands reached for the zipper.

Very carefully he pulled the zip down. The tip of his thumb glancing her undergarment on the way down. It made her shiver, the slight feel through the thin material. Trying not to let on how much this was making her want to just turn around and pounce on the poor guy, Mina did her best not to utter any sounds. Though one did escape. Athrun heard it and it made his blood rush from his head. The end of the zip came to just at the top of her buttocks. He could not take his eyes off the garment she wore beneath the dress. It was the same color and tight to her figure. And, strapless. When Athrun was done with the task, Mina stepped away from him, thanking him. He watched her walk towards one of the couches. Bending, she slipped her shoes off, sighing at how good it felt to free her feet.

Then, she let the dress fall to pool about her feet. Athrun forgot to breath. His face felt hot. Very hot. His pants were growing tighter by the minute. There she stood, his wife, in nothing but stockings and a Basque with matching small panties. He watched her move to the bowl of strawberries, plucking one to nibble it. She caught him staring at her. Meeting his eyes from across the room, she smiled and beckoned him over by crooking a finger. With a gulp, Athrun complied. His entire body seemed to go haywire the closer he got to her. Coming to a stop right in front of Mina, she then lifted the strawberry and offered him a bite. Viridian met Garnet as he bit the fruit. Some of the juice ran down his chin. In a bold move, Mina leaned close and used her tongue to lap at it. Her husband shivered.

"Athrun, shall we share a glass of bubbly and some strawberries together?" She asked, slipping her hands up his chest.

"That sounds good..." He sucked in a breath as her hands moved, pushing his jacket from his shoulders "...Mina, what are you doing?"

"Just trying to make you more comfy." She told him sweetly, letting the item drop to the floor "Come and sit with me, right by the fireplace."

"Alright." Athrun followed her, sitting down on the plus rug when she did.

Leaning over, he grabbed the bottle from the ice bucket. Mina got the glasses and the bowl of fruit. Sipping the cool drink while enjoying the tang from the fruit, Mina and Athrun just gazed at each other. Athrun wasn't too sure what he was meant to do. Being a virgin had it's drawbacks. Mina only knew what she had been told by the other women. She already knew Athrun was a shy guy. But he was so loving. After finishing a glass each, she took the glass from his hand, setting it aside with her own. Lifting onto her knees, she put both hands to his shoulders and pushed gently to make him lay back. He looked puzzled, until she pressed herself against him, then his eyes popped wide and his cheeks tinted darkly.

"Are you as nervous as I am?" She asked softly.

"Y-yes." He stammered "This is...my first time."

"Mine too." Mina smiled, leaning down to claim his lips lightly.

A soft moan, from Athrun. One from Mina as well. Her hands slipped into his hair as they kissed languidly. Both lost themselves to the moment. Drifting together on an ocean of pure happiness and contentment. As if instinct were taking over, Athrun's hands began to slip up and down her back. Her pelvis moved a bit, rubbing against his, putting a little pressure on his already swollen member. Athrun groaned into the kiss. Mina pulled back and smiled at him. Noting his eyes were clouded. Sitting up, she started to unbutton his shirt. His hands, in the meantime, had ventured to her hips, finger tips brushing her skin where the material ended and flesh began. Biting her lip, Mina tried not to over react. It felt so good what he was doing. A soft moan and her eyes slipping half closed, was the only signal she showed him.

"Mina...does that feel good?" Athrun asked, fearful he would screw this up.

"It does. I'd like it if you touched me more Athrun." She said, looking at him with hooded 'come hither' eyes.

"Where am I permitted to touch you?" He asked, being absolutely serious about it.

Leaning over again, Mina kissed a path to his ear, where she uttered as sexily as she could "Everywhere."

Athrun gulped again. Then gasped as the cool air met his hot skin, when his wife finally pulled his shirt open. It was impossible not to groan, when her hands ran up and down his chest. Nervously, he brought his hands to her sides. Fingers just grazing lightly at the sides of her breasts. Now it was her turn to groan. It felt like she was trembling. As those strong hands drifted down, Mina dragged her nails softly on his chest. His hips thrusted upward. It shocked them both. But, the mood wasn't ruined by it, no it loosened the mood in fact. As they both tentatively explored each other. At least, a little of each other that is.

"Athrun, may I slip your shirt all the way off?" Mina asked him, getting a nod in reply.

Sitting up, Athrun found his face so very close to her chest. The rise and fall of her bosom as she breathed, hypnotised him. With his shirt gone completely now, he could feel the chill on his skin. It seemed so hard, to take his eyes off her breasts. When his hands came up to feel the soft globes, Athrun was stunned to hear Mina moan. Her hands brushed up and down his back. He cupped one breast and gave it a tender squeeze. The garment did not allow for much more than that. In a heart beat, Athrun had decided he wanted the pesky item gone. He tried brushing his lips against the tender flesh. Another moan, and a breath sucked in. He didn't know how, but he knew it was the right move. Athrun then used his teeth to grip the end of the ribbon at the top of the fastening.

"Uhhh, Athrun..." Mina moaned softly, as he tugged at the ribbon.

It took mere seconds, though it felt like the most pleasurable slow motion moment, for the ribbon to come entirely loose. The Basque fell open, revealing her creamy skin and supple cleavage. Running his fingers under the open edges of the garment, he pushed it off her body, letting it fall to the floor behind her. Now she was topless on his lap, those beautiful curves staring him in the face. Lightly, he moulded them in each of his palms. Like testing the waters. The way Mina reacted, told him all he needed to know. It was pleasure, not pain she felt. Suddenly she lowered her head a bit and claimed his mouth with a touch of roughness. Wrapping his arms around her, their chests pressed together making them both moan with the sensation.

Gaining confidence, Athrun broke the kiss and lowered his mouth to her chest. Tasting her body. Hands dove into his hair, tugging his face closer. His own hands were pressed against her back. A slight lick. A breathy moan. A row of delicate kisses. Heavy breathing. Lips encapsulating a stiffened nipple. A gasping moan. The more he explored, the more he tasted, the more Athrun wanted to throw caution to the wind and let go of his control. It seemed, his wife was more than happy for that to occur. As her body arched against his, thrusting her breasts into his face and rubbing her pelvis firmly against his. His member throbbed. Ached. Desperate to be freed of it's hot, cloth prison. The trail of his mouth, began to lead from her bosom to her neck, travelling up to her ear, where he nipped and ran his tongue around the edge.

"Uhhh, A-Athrun. Ohhh, that feels...so...ahhh-mazing!" Mina said in a breathy voice, that shifted to a moan at the end.

"Your skins so soft Mina, like a delicate rose petal." Athrun replied, moulding her chest in his palms again "I just, can't stop the desire, to devour you."

"Ohhh, please, please don't hold back Athrun." Her voice was needy "Devour me entirely Athrun, I am yours."

"Oh Mina..." Athrun groaned, as her hips moved again "We're still...haaa...too dressed, for that."

"How about, we fix that...right now." She moved and pushed him down onto his back once more.

Kissing his stomach, Mina deftly undid his pants, before sitting up to tug them off him. Next came his underpants. He blushed profusely once finally stripped bare before her. She smiled, leaning down to lay kisses along his stomach and chest. Letting her breasts brush against his hot swollen shaft. It twitched and jumped a little bit. Athrun groaned, a slightly desperate sound. Sitting up he caught her face in his hands and kissed her thoroughly. Easing her down to the floor, he hovered above her. Those beautiful Viridian orbs, scanned from her face down her body till they reached her panties. Slowly, nervously, Athrun tugged them down. Revealing her delicate flower. He rolled the stockings off her legs, then settled himself between them. Mina spread her legs inviting him in. As he lined up, he watched her face. He began to slowly push into her.

"Mmm!" Mina's face showed signs of pain.

"Mina? Are you alright?" Athrun asked worried.

"It's okay, I was told it might hurt." She assured him.

"I don't want to hurt you, maybe I should stop." Athrun told her, concern creasing his handsome face.

"No! Athrun please! I don't...want to stop, I want...to be one with you." Mina told him, smiling and blushing.

"But this is hurting you." He looked so ashamed of that fact "I don't want to cause you unnecessary pain, Mina."

"Oh Athrun I know that, but this is normal for a girls first time." Mina explained "Please, keep going."

Athrun looked at her. The concern was still prevalent on his face and he seemed unsure of whether to keep going or to stop. His own body screamed for him to keep going, but his mind said otherwise. Mina's expression seemed to agree with his body. But still, he truly did not want to cause her undue pain. Then, Mina gave him that little push, to make him decide. Her legs curled around his midsection and her heels pressed against his buttocks, causing him to sink into her a little more. She half moaned, half grimaced with the pain. Athrun was beginning to feel the pressure of her enclosing him. She was tight, he honestly did not think he would succeed in entering her fully. But, his desire was taking over. Leaning over, Athrun whispered against her lips.

"Mina, I'm so sorry for this." He said seconds before his lips covered hers and he drove into her with one motion.

Her muffled moan almost made him falter again. It sounded like she was in a great deal of pain. But, in a moment of contradiction, her legs tightened around him and her heels dug in harder. Her arms wrapped around his body, fingers kneading his back. It puzzled him. Not least the fact that she seemed to not care about the pain. Athrun moved tentatively. Drawing back a little, before slipping back in. He repeated this a few times and as he did so, her moans changed. Breaking the kiss, Athrun panted against her lips. She felt so hot inside. Soft and wet. He began to understand, why couples engaged in this activity, for more than simple procreation. But it was taking all his will power, not to finish too quickly. The way she squeezed his shaft, was driving his senses into overdrive.

"Mina..." He uttered her name in such a deep tone of voice "...Does it, still hurt?"

As he lifted his face to meet her eyes, he got his answer. Those beautiful Garnet eyes, were shrouded in a haze. Her pupils were huge and her lids were half closed. He hadn't realised that he had kissed her lips so much, as he noted they were a little red and swollen. When she spoke, her voice sounded so soft and low.

"No, not anymore..." A move of her hips "Athrun, make love to me. Please, take me."

With that one movement of her hips, Athrun's eyes rolled slightly back under his lids and he groaned. Tilting his head, he latched onto his wife's neck. Nibbling, sucking. As he began to let go of the reins he had on himself. Thrusting into her with a little more power, a steady motion of his hips. In turn, Mina tried to match his moves and meet him halfway. The air around them got hotter. The longer they were linked in this most basic of ways, the more confident they both got. Gentle thrusts began to take on a note of urgency. Faster and faster they moved, getting lost in the pleasure of being linked. Sweat began to trickle down Athrun's back, Mina's breasts were slicked with the very same. She could feel his muscles working beneath her hands, with every move he made. He could feel her pulsing around him.

The pleasure was building to an incredible level. Athrun was unsure how much longer he could hold out. But he did not want to stop. Being in her, hearing her vocalisation of how good it felt, mirrored his own feelings on their time together. Something inside his gut tightened. It was different to how it had done so, when he thought he was going to loose her. His balls stiffened as well, he feared the end for him was approaching too soon. Suddenly his name was moaned loudly, her legs closed like a vice around him and her body sucked him in deeper as it squeezed him. He tried to say she should not do that, lest he finish too fast. But she seemed not to hear him, writhing beneath him, her nails dragging a path up his back.

"Uuurgghhnn! Mi-Mina, d-don't squeeze me...uhh...so hard." Athrun uttered breathlessly "I won't...be able to...hold back..."

"Aaahhnn! A-Athrun! Athrun!" She called his name loudly, holding on tight "I...can't...help it...feels too good..."

He thrusted a couple more times, with enough force to feel his pelvic bone hit hers. His eyes rolled back into his head, his body tensed and his member exploded within his wife. Almost at the very same moment, Mina clamped around him and arched her back off the floor. His deep groan of satisfaction, was joined by Mina's moan as she reached her final crescendo. As she slumped back against the floor, Athrun's arms quivered from exertion, he lowered till he was laying on top of her. Both of them, breathing heavily and covered in a sheen of sweat.

It felt like an hour had passed, once they were just laying there. But it was likely mere moments. As their breathing came back to almost normal, Athrun shifted to lay beside his wife on the rug. Rolling on her side, Mina curled herself against his body and rested her right hand on his chest. Right over his heart. Athrun tenderly put an arm around her, his finger tips lazily stroking her still clammy skin. They seemed content, to just lay there a while, basking in the after glow of their very first love making session. It wasn't until Athrun's fingers brushed over a scar, that he spoke up.

"I'm sorry I hurt you Mina." He said in a serious tone "That wasn't my intention."

"Mmm, Athrun please stop beating yourself up about that." She said, propping herself up to look in his eyes "I was already aware it might hurt me, but, I wanted to be one with you. No matter what."

"I know but still..." He replied, as his fingers traced one of the scars along her right side.

That was when she got why he was sorry. He thought he had hurt her old wounds too. Pressing a light kiss to his lips, she drew back and look into his Viridian eyes.

"Athrun, listen carefully to what I am about to tell you." She said, getting a serious expression from him "You didn't hurt me in respect of my old scars. The only thing that hurt, was the first time you were inside me."

Athrun frowned, sadness spread across his face. Mina cupped it with her hand.

"I was told, by the other ladies, that it might hurt. It's perfectly normal...and..." She shifted till she was laying atop him "It only occurs the very first time. Never again after that."

"Are you sure? I mean, I don't want to cause you pain Mina." Athrun said, letting his hands roam her back gently "I love you too much to do that to you."

"Yes I'm sure." She kissed his chin "And I love you too, so very much."

"Alright then, I will try not to let it worry me anymore. For you I will try." He smiled now, letting one hand drift down to her buttocks.

"Good, glad to hear it." She giggled and gave him a look, that he would later describe as, naughty "Why Mr Zala, I do believe your after something."

"I might be, Mrs Zala." He countered, with a grin "Of course, if your not up to it..."

"Oh, a challenge huh?" She met his eyes and they could see, each of them were entirely up to it "challenge accepted, Mr Zala."

Without warning, Athrun rolled Mina onto her back, landing atop her. She squealed slightly, giggling as his mouth crushed against hers. With the experience of the first time to draw upon, Athrun endeavoured to do better this time. To give Mina, much more pleasure. His wife would later refer to it as "Mind Blowing" and with each successive time they made love, they both got bolder and had more control. Making it last longer and longer. For the first two days of their honeymoon, Athrun and Mina Zala, did not leave their room at all. Over those two days, they explored one another's bodies, experimenting with different places to make love and different ways to do so. When they finally emerged from their suite, they both wore huge smiles and were inseparable.

Walks along the beach. Dinner with ocean views. Taking a pleasure craft out onto the warm blue waters. Roaming around the gift shops, looking for trinkets to remember their trip by. And some gifts for their friends. They even visited a zoo and an aquarium. By the shore, they found a vendor with a bucket full of Oysters. Mina was told to select one. The vendor, Shucked it to reveal a glistening white pearl. He then asked Mina to choose how she wanted it presented. A pendant, a ring or an earring. Mina chose the pendant. A small yellow gold cage held the pearl and it was threaded onto a chain of the same color. The vendor handed it to Athrun, who in turn, gently put it around his wife's neck and fasted it. Turning to face him, she lightly fingered the little cage, before thanking him and kissing him.

The fears of the wedding night long forgotten, the couple enjoyed being together, just the two of them. They would have much to tell when they got back. Places they visited, activities they did during the day. The meals they enjoyed in the evenings. Mina would cherish it all. She and Athrun did not know what the future held, but they knew, they would be facing it together. Supporting each other. Loving each other.

For the rest of their days.

**FIN**

_Written 26th-28__th__ March 2013_


End file.
